The story of Ravenpaw: A Remake of Into the Wild
by Mosswhisker
Summary: Have you wondered the origin of Ravenpaw? Have you wondered what if he stayed in Thunderclan? Starting out with a rough begining young Ravenpaw must test his will against his viosous mentor, Shadowclan attacks, and..............romance?
1. Attack from Shadowclan

**The story Ravenpaw: A redo of Into the Wild**

Prologue:

Goldenflower looked down at her precious litter of three kits. One black and white, one golden, and one black with a white tipped tail and a white mark on his chest.

A black and white tom hovered over the nest, "They're adorable," he whispered.

Goldenflower looked at the tom her eyes beamed with endless great fullness. "What should their names be?"

The tom waved his black paw on the black and white kit, "I like Pantherkit, what do you think?"

"Clever," She commented, "How about Finchkit?" she said pointing to the golden one.

"And what of this scamp," asked the tom.

"Whiteheart, I'm unsure this one will survive," Goldenflower pointed out the kit's thinness, "he's not eating as much."

"I'll get Moonsong," said Whiteheart in a hurry. He bolted out of the den and pelted toward the medicine cat's den.

A few moments later a loud hiss echoed though camp, "Warriors to me!" it was the new deputy Bluefur.

Goldenflower looked outside when suddenly a black cat pounced on her knocking her on too the ground. She felt unable to move as she watched in horror as they took her kits, and then ran off with them.

She scrambled to her feet, hardy able to stand right, and bolted after them. Whiteheart right behind the kit-nappers when suddenly, one turned to face him the young unnamed kit hang in the evil cat's teeth. Goldenflower stared in horror, it was Brokentail!

Brokentail placed the young kit down, "You want?" He said pointing to the kit, "Then come and get the kit."

Whiteheart pounced claws unsheathed, teeth bared, on the fierce Shadowclan cat. But Brokentail was a step ahead; he dodged then pinned the Thunderclan warrior down. Goldenflower watched in terror as he bit into Whiteheart's throat, killing him.

"No!" cried Goldenflower running forward to grab the kit. When suddenly with a black swoosh of feathers a raven flew down and grabbed the young kit and flew away.

Goldenflower rushed into a panic as her remaining kits were taken into the deeper part of the forest. Goldenflower's head hung low as she trotted to her mate grieving her loss.

Suddenly a white tom ran over clenched in his teeth were her two black kits; Panther kit and the unnamed one.

"But he was taken by a raven," Goldenflower said licking the unnamed kit.

"It might sound weird, but a raven swooped down and dropped the kit on me," said the tom.

"Whitestorm, I think I'll call him Ravenkit," Goldenflower looked around for Finchkit, "Where's Finchkit?"

"They got away with her," Whitestorm moaned sadly.

Goldenflower was about to weep when suddenly a yell echoed though the camp. Silencing both the grieving and the morning to its horrified cry.


	2. Aftermath of the attack

**The story Ravenpaw: A redo of Into the Wild**

**Chapter1: Aftermath of the attack**

Bluefur stood hovering above the mangled remains of a brown tabby tom. Her blue coat was mangled from the fight. It was Rippedstar, Thunderclan's brave leader.

"He's dead," She whispered then jumped up on highrock. Her blue fur bristled angrily, "Shadowclan has crossed the line now! Taking Rippedstar's last life is crossing the line! What are the other causalities?"

"They've taken the life of Whiteheart!" cried Goldenflower.

Whitestorm yelled from Goldenflower's side, "They've taken Finchkit away to Starclan knows where!"

A brown torte walked out of the medicine cat's den and wailed, "Moonsong is dead!"

"Spottedpaw, is this true!" asked Bluefur from highrock, the medicine cat apprentice shook her head yes. "Now they've broken the warrior code; abduction of other clan kits, and attacking and killing a medicine cat, outrageous!"

"Bluefur, that makes you leader," yelled a golden tom from the back.

"You are right, Lionheart," Bluefur said sadly, "Before I chose a deputy, I need time to grieve for Rippedstar, Moonsong, and Whiteheart. May their sprits be guided to Starclan."

Bluefur leaped off highrock and landed among the crowd sharing tongues with the dead cats. Goldenflower stayed a veil for Whiteheart, her beloved mate, all night with her two remaining kits.

The next morning Goldenflower was awaken by Ravenkit licking his mother. Goldenflower looked down at her kit, "Yes, dear."

"Where's Bluefur going?" asked Ravenkit, his black fur waving in the wind. He nodded at Bluefur at the enter trance to camp talking with a torte tom with as red tail.

"She's going to get her nine lives," meowed Goldenflower. "Then she'll be known as Blue_star_."

"Cool, I want nine lives!" squeaked Pantherkit.

"Only leaders can have nine lives," mewed Ravenkit shyly.

"Then I want to be leader!" wailed Pantherkit, as their mother hushed them.

"Your still a kit," meowed their mother to Pantherkit. "Maybe one day you **_may_** be leader."

"But I want to be leader now!" mewled Pantherkit.

Suddenly before Goldenflower answered Bluefur climbed up highrock and announced, "All cats old enough to fetch their own prey, please gather at the highrock for a clan meeting."

Goldenflower looked at the two anxious kits and said, "Go on, get back to the nursery." They ran to the nursery but watched the meeting from the nursery entrance.

"Redtail is the new clan deputy," She announced with pride. Gently licking the surprised deputy's shoulder before jumping off highrock.


	3. The prowling Panther

**Chapter 3: The Prowling Panther**

It's been a few moons since the Shadowclan attack, and things are starting to settle down. Yet the new leader Bluestar is not about to give up the fight. Young Spottedpaw has become the new medicine cat Spotted**_leaf, _**Sandkit and Dustkit had just been apprenticed, and for Ravenkit apprenticeship was just a moon away.

The sun was shinning the leaves were churning in the wind and the prey was stirring though the forest. It was the time of Greenleaf, the season of heat and droughts.

Ravenkit ran around being chased by Graykit, his new playmate. Pantherkit seemed never to be around the nursery any more. Instead Ravenkit has been eyeing her with Tigerclaw, a muscular brown tabby tom. This worried Ravenkit, he never liked Tigerclaw, there was just something evil about the warrior.

Pantherkit and Tigerclaw turned and started heading this way. Ravenkit stopped forgetting about the game he was playing. He couldn't help but stare at those glaring amber eyes, the eyes of Tigerclaw. He looked at Pantherkit, and for a brief second he saw the same evil aura admitting from her eyes. In the next second it was gone, leaving Ravenkit wondering if what he saw was real.

Graykit who still thought Ravenkit was still playing and jumped on Ravenkit's tail making him leap into the air screaming.

"Gotcha!" squeaked Graykit laughing.

"That hurt," complain Ravenkit, as Tigerclaw and Pantherkit came closer.

"Stop complaining," Growled Pantherkit, "That's all you do is complain!"

Ravenkit was shocked by his sister's brutality toward him. "Pantherkit what's wrong with you?"

What's wrong with me! Look who's talking, you mouse-brained fuzz-ball," growled Pantherkit crouching into an offensive position. It pose was almost perfect, almost as if she was taught the position.

"I won't fight you if that's what you're thinking!" growled Ravenkit, his faith in his sister fading. He glanced at Tigerclaw, who looked almost proud at Pantherkit, stood back and watched.

Pantherkit leapt onto Ravenkit's back digging her teeth into his neck. Ravenkit yelped in pain as he tried to roll away, kicking up dust as the two scrambled in the fight. Graykit leapt onto Pantherkit pushing her off Ravenkit. Pantherkit growled before dashing off into the shadows, Tigerclaw right behind her.

"Whoa, what was that about?" asked Graykit, helping Ravenkit up.

"I don't know," Ravenkit said brushing the dust off his fur, "But I'm going to tell my mother, she'll know what to do."

Ravenkit mewed good-bye to Graykit before he turned to leave to see Goldenflower. Goldenflower was chewing on a mouse in the nursery.

Ravenkit ran in telling Goldenflower the whole story, even the strange glow he saw from Pantherkit's eyes. She just turned and said, "Ravenkit, you have the wildest imagination, I've ever seen."

"But its true!" mewed Ravenkit but Goldenflower was no longer listening. So Ravenkit stepped quietly out of the nursery and lay on the ground staring at the entrance of the camp. Watching cats come in and out, he felt hopeless. No one in their right mind would ever believe him.


	4. The Appenticing

**The story Ravenpaw: A redo of Into the Wild**

**Chapter 4: The Apprenticing**

Ravenkit awoke the next morning to Graykit playfully batting Ravenkit's tail. Ravenkit turned to look at his gray friend saying, "Can I help you?"

Graykit stopped and sat up straight, "Have you already forgotten what day it is?"

"Of course I haven't………err….it's the day……where…..um," Ravenkit answered stumbling over his own words.

"It's the day we're being apprenticed, you fur-ball," mewed Graykit playfully.

"I knew that," remarked Ravenkit a little embarrassed. He glanced at Graykit, who has hopping up and down, "Uh, Graykit are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Graykit said stopping to play with a moss-ball.

"What are you doing?" asked the ebon kit.

"We're going to an apprentice soon that means no more kit-stuff!" He explained quickly turning to roll around, "I need to get all my kits play in before apprenticing, and my kit fun is lost FOREVER!"

"Don't you think your taking the phrase: You're not young forever, a little too seriously?"

"No."

Ravenkit looked at Graykit once more before saying, "I think I'll see what Pantherkit's doing." Then he turned to walk near the Elders Den.

Pantherkit was lining the Elders Den with moss, when Ravenkit walked in. "Pantherkit, you're not an apprentice yet! What are you doing?"

"I'm lining the den with fresh moss, what does it look like I'm doing?" She hissed with the furiousness of a tiger.

Ravenkit walked over to the moss and touched it, his eyes opened wide it was damp; "This moss is soaked! You'll give the elders achy joints!"

"Well aren't you the expert!" Pantherkit hissed, "Like I care if they get a few aches and pains, we warriors go though more pain then those slugs!"

"Your so lucky no one but me around to hear that!" hissed Ravenkit, "Your no warrior Pantherkit!"

"Says who? A pint size kit, like you!" growled Pantherkit. Her black and white fur standing on end.

"Look who's talking!" hissed Ravenkit, "You're a kit just like me."

Pantherkit unsheathed her claws and leaped at Ravenkit knocking them out of the Elders Den. Ravenkit, infuriated, threw Pantherkit off him, and then he ran over hissing and spitting.

Pantherkit smirked at Ravenkit hovering above her, "Help, help! Ravenkit's trying to hurt me!"

"What, no, that's not true!" Ravenkit tried to explain as the crowd gathered around them. Bluestar walked over, her eyes burned angrily.

"Ravenkit! What do you think you're doing?" growled Bluestar, "I have half a mind not to make you an apprentice!"

"Pantherkit's lying! I'm innocent," Ravenkit mewed back.

"I have no choice, you need a strict mentor," growled Bluestar jumping up on highrock, "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather at the highrock for a clan meeting." Bluestar signaled the kits forward, "From now on, until they received their warrior names, they will be called," she walked over to the kits, "Graykit, will become Graypaw. Lionheart you are brave and strong, pass these traits onto Graypaw." Graypaw touched noses with his mentor before walking down, "Pantherkit, you will become Pantherpaw. Longtail you are ready for an apprentice, teach young Pantherpaw well." Pantherpaw touched noses with Longtail before sitting down next to Tigerclaw.

'One of Tigerclaw's closest friends,' Ravenkit thought to himself looking down at the two. Bluestar walked over to him after giving it a lot of thought.

"Ravenkit, you will be Ravenpaw. Tigerclaw you are strict with apprentices take this one and set him straight," said Bluestar. Ravenpaw's eyes became really big as the mighty warrior strode over.

Tigerclaw looked down at Ravenpaw; a murmur of evil laughter escaped his lips. It was too low for Bluestar to hear, yet high enough for Ravenpaw to hear. Tigerclaw touched noses with Ravenpaw, who shrunk back in his seat, terrified.

This was it, the one thing he always wanted to be, was a warrior. Now he wishes he was still a kit. It's all because Pantherpaw, that black and white shrew! Now Tigerclaw's his mentor, and there's nothing he could do to stop him.


	5. Without a Shadowclan of a doubt

**Chapter 5: Without a Shadowclan of a doubt**

Two moons later after his apprenticing, Ravenpaw had learned a little about hunting and the territory boundaries. It was hard to learn since Tigerclaw yelled at him often. Everything he did was wrong according to Tigerclaw. Pantherpaw and Longtail would often join them in hunting patrols and in fighting practice. Ravenpaw though wasn't too thrilled about any of them. Pantherpaw cheated one way or another.

Ravenpaw walked back to camp alone one night out hunting with Pantherpaw, "She ditched me! What a pile of fox-dung!" Ravenpaw growled to himself.

The forest was quiet and dark; night had fallen on the quiet trees. One of Ravenpaw's ears twitched as a rustling in the distance was heard. Ravenpaw turned around, his ears flattened, and he dropped the mouse he had caught while on the hunt. For twenty tail lengths behind him was an army of dark warriors.

Ravenpaw could barely believe his own eyes, they were following him straight to camp! The breeze swept other him, Shadowclan! He could make out the shape of Brokentail leading the attack.

He turned to run but the army had circled around him, trapping him. He yelped into the air hoping the camp would hear him, "Shadowclan attack!"

Brokentail growled, "We must move quickly," Brokentail turned to a pair of green eyes. "You stay here and take care of this apprentice."

"Yes, master," a she-cat's voice hissed. Out of the darkness emerged a beautiful black she-cat, ivy green eyes. Her eyes where filled with regretful thoughts, "I am your servant, Broken_star, _I will kill the apprentice."

"Good," hissed Brokenstar taking the other warriors away. Ravenpaw tried to turn and run back to camp to warn the clan, but the she-cat leaped in front of him.

"I'm sorry," she murmured under her breath and leapt at him, pinning him to the ground. With one furious hiss, Ravenpaw squirmed out of the she-cat's grip.

Ravenpaw ran up a tree as the she-cat followed right behind. Hissing and spitting the two leapt branch to branch climbing the great tree. Their claws unsheathed, their teeth bared, they met on the highest branch.

"You don't have to do this," argued Ravenpaw, his voice was kind and soft.

"I must," she growled her hardened voiced turned into a snarl, "you will die, apprentice!"

"My name is Ravenpaw, not apprentice," he hissed but tried not to seem aggressive, "Your name?"

"What is it to you?" she growled lowly, letting her guard down.

"We don't have to fight," Ravenpaw said, "You don't want to, and neither do I."

Her growl halted, either of them could take a strike at the other, having them drop the 50 feet to the ground. Ravenpaw stood still staring straight into the ebony she-cat's eyes. At first they were filled with hate but the hate seemed to have dissolved.

Suddenly a crack was heard, Ravenpaw glanced down. It was the tree branch, it was breaking! Ravenpaw grabbed the ebony apprentice's scruff and leapt onto a near by branch, his claw scraping against the bark as he tried to maintain balance.

"Y-You saved me!" exclaimed the she-cat, her ivy eyes wide.

Ravenpaw leapt down branch by branch to the bottom, and then let her go.

"Thanks, I'm Nightpaw," she said her eyes fluttering. She pressed her muzzle against his, purring, before dashing off into the darkness.

Ravenpaw stood and stared as Nightpaw galloped away, as if in a trance. He sighed longingly as he thought about the ebony, Shadowclan cat.

Suddenly a horrified wail carried though the forest. Ravenpaw snapped back into the present and ran back to camp.


	6. Fight to Survive

**Chapter 6: Fight to stay alive**

Ravenpaw ran as fast as his little paws could take him, leaping over the thick bramble and over-grown roots. The cries of his injured clan mates filled the air, as they echoed though the forest. He felt brush against the gorse-tunnel that marked the entrance of the camp. The camp was in devastation, cats lay limp on the ground, and their blood trailed the area.

Tigerclaw leapt on top of the high-rock to assist Bluestar who was in pitch combat with Brokenstar. Suddenly Brokenstar leapt onto Bluestar shrinking his teeth into her blue neck. Tigerclaw's fur bristled as he craned his neck backwards to grab the scruff of Brokenstar's neck. Instinctively Brokenstar dropped Bluestar's neck, and the two toms watched as the Thunderclan leader fell down off high-rock. Bluestar lay there still for the moment; Tigerclaw stared with glaring eyes at Bluestar's limp body.

"Bluestar!" cried Ravenpaw about to run over when a tabby brown tom attacked him from out of nowhere. Hissing and spiting Ravenpaw rolled over to shake the Shadowclan cat off. It was Brownpaw, a Shadowclan apprentice with blazing amber eyes.

Brownpaw pinned Ravenpaw to the ground and fascinated his teeth into Ravenpaw's neck. Ravenpaw screamed out in pain, as the Shadowclan apprentice let go of his neck, licking his lips.

Suddenly a blur of black fur brushed over Ravenpaw as Brownpaw suddenly disappeared. Ravenpaw jumped to his feet and looked to see Nightpaw had grabbed Brownpaw pulling him off Ravenpaw.

"Nightpaw, stop this madness," growled Brownpaw as Nightpaw gently placed him down. "He's the enemy," he explained gently. Nightpaw looked at Brownpaw and then Ravenpaw and then back to Brownpaw.

"But, Brownpaw, I-I can't let you…." Nightpaw's voice trailed off, unsure of what she wanted to say.

Brownpaw glared at her and then at Ravenpaw, his bristled angrily, and he jumped at Ravenpaw. He growled in the Thunderclan cats ear, "Don't you dare come near my Nightpaw again, Thunderclan slime." It was clear to Ravenpaw now that Brownpaw loved Nightpaw, and would never let him near her no matter how he or Nightpaw felt about the other.

Brokenstar let out a victorious cry before summoning his clan back home. All of Shadowclan emptied the decimated camp and headed to their home in the marsh.

Nightpaw glanced at Ravenpaw, her welled up with fearful and saddening tears. At that moment Ravenpaw wondered if he'd ever see the she-cat again, when Brownpaw butted in, baring his teeth in hate.

Nightpaw was able to utter one word to Ravenpaw before leaving, "Goodbye."

((This is like the shortess chapter I've EVER made! PLZ REVIEW!))


	7. Starclan Gazing

**Chapter 7: Starclan gazing**

Night wrapped over the sky like a blanket, and all of Starclan lit up the tranquil skies. Ravenpaw stepped into the light of the stars and the stars illuminated his glossy, ebony fur. It had been two days since the attack at Thunderclan camp that Ravenpaw will never forget.

"Oh Starclan, I wish I knew why," whispered Ravenpaw, "Why did you give me a horrible sister, a terrible mentor, the love of my life is in a different clan and on top of all that Brownpaw loves her!" Ravenpaw stared up at the heavens that quietly watched him from above. "Answer me Starclan!"

Suddenly a star grew bigger and brighter than normal. It illuminated the sky and all in the vicinity as it glowed. Ravenpaw watched as it burst out of the sky and fell down toward earth.

He heard his father's voice whispering in his ear, 'follow the star Ravenpaw.'

Ravenpaw chased it obediently across the camp. Chasing the object he barely noticed Bluestar and Spottedleaf watching it glide across the heavens. Ravenpaw didn't pay attention as Spottedleaf murmured something about a prophesy. He galloped faster as the light of the falling star blazed falling onto the sunning rocks.

Ravenpaw saw that the star hit the rocks loosening them. "Whoa, some one easiest die from rock fall." Suddenly a light blinded him for a moment then he saw the rocks turn red as if bleeding and the river gush faster as it turned blood red.

He heard his father's voice again, 'This is what lies in our future, and many will die in battle and some not in battle. Remember my son, 'Fire alone can save our clan'.'

Ravenpaw looked around, "But why are you telling me this?"

"Because like real fire needs wood to burn, this fire will need you and your tales to burn," explained his father.

"Me?" he shouted, "Why me?"

"You will know soon, my son." His father's voice faded.

"Wait I have one last question!" shouted Ravenpaw, "What about Nightpaw?"

"Follow your heart, Ravenpaw, and she'll follow her own," cried his father's voice as it disappeared.

Ravenpaw wanted his father to stay, since he hadn't gotten to know his father well. Ever since he died, Ravenpaw felt utterly lost and alone. Then he thought of Nightpaw, would it ever work out between them? What about Brownpaw? He'd never let Nightpaw out of his sight again! Not after the last attack!

Suddenly a black figure appeared in the shadows, it was Nightpaw! She stumbled out of the forest and dashed to Ravenpaw's side.

"Nightpaw!" yelled Ravenpaw as she ran over and licked his cheek. "Shouldn't you be with Shadowclan?"

"I sneaked out to see you," she explained, "I needed to know that you were still okay."

"I'm fine, but isn't coming to the Sunning rocks a little dangerous? Some one could have found you!" Ravenpaw told her strictly. "I don't want any one to harm you!"

"I followed my heart, and it led me here," said Nightpaw licking his cheek. "We have to be together…somehow."

Ravenpaw remembered his father's words, 'Follow your heart, Ravenpaw, and she'll follow her own,' is this how Starclan planed it?

"You need to leave before anyone finds you," said Ravenpaw looking at her.

Nightpaw stood up and licked his face, "Good bye then………….. I love you."

"I love you too," said Ravenpaw licking her face before she rushed into the woods to leave for Shadowclan. Ravenpaw bowed his head sadly, "Goodbye."


End file.
